


The One with the Waggly Tail

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beefy Bucky, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “Hey there, mutt,” Steve greets her softly, palm out so she can sniff him. He must pass because her tongue sneaks out to lick his fingers. Steve laughs; it tickles.“What do you wanna call her?” Steve asks as he reaches to scratch behind the dog’s ear. Her fur is smooth and soft, and her eyes begin to close in contentment. Steve guesses he could get used to having this big lug around their place.When Steve looks up, Bucky’s eyes are wide, mouth open and moving as he attempts to form words. Steve quirks a brow, waiting.“What do you meanwhat do I wanna call her?”Bucky finally asks, voice incredulous.In which the boys visit an animal shelter.





	The One with the Waggly Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy little oneshot based on a couple of tumblr prompts. Hope you enjoy it!

Steve knows he’s doomed as soon as Bucky sees a mottled Pitbull mix sitting in one of the cages, her tail thumping the floor as she gazes up at Steve’s friend with adoring eyes.

They’d come in just to volunteer because Bucky’s therapist said that interaction with animals might be good for relaxation and recovery, but Steve has a feeling they’ll be leaving the shelter with adoption papers today, if not a new furry friend.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” Bucky coos, as though he’s speaking to a toddler. For all her ill-contained excitement, the dog might as well be. She jumps up and prances to him, nose snuffling against the interlaced metal bars of her cage, a pink tongue appearing to lick Bucky’s fingers. 

“You wanna meet her?” the young woman manning the area of the shelter where the dogs are kept asks with a small, hopeful smile.

Bucky looks down at Steve, and he’s doing a better impression of a puppy than most of the dogs in the place. Steve sighs, kicking at the concrete floor with the toe of his boot before sighing, “Yeah, Buck, we can if you want to.”

Bucky bounces to his feet, grinning like a madman as he addresses the shelter volunteer. 

“We would love to meet this beauty, thank you,” Bucky grins, and Steve’s pretty sure the woman’s about five seconds away from swooning. Steve can’t blame her; he always feels like swooning himself when Bucky turns up the charm like that.

Never on him, though, Steve thinks bitterly. But then, Steve’s not really anything special to look at, and it never takes much for him to cave when it comes to things Bucky wants. It’s not Bucky’s fault that Steve’s a certified pushover.

And it’s also not Bucky’s fault that Steve has gone and done something as asinine as falling in love with his best friend. 

Steve’s always considered Bucky one of the most important people in his life, but he hadn’t realized the true nature of his feelings for Bucky until the brunet had been deployed a few years ago. 

Steve, too small and weak to join the army and follow Bucky, had done his best to keep those feelings in check in all the letters he wrote and all the care packages he sent. Because even though Steve knows they’re both interested in men as well as women, he has a feeling Bucky’d have made a move if he wanted Steve.

And now Bucky’s home with a prosthetic arm and a Purple Heart, and Steve’s still trying to keep things normal between them, although it’s a lot harder now that they’re roommates.

Regardless, Steve’ll be damned if he doesn’t let Bucky have this dog even though there’s barely enough space in their apartment as it is. Because he loves Bucky.

Steve shoves those thoughts away, as the two of them are led to a small room at the end of a hallway. It’s much nicer than the cage area; it’s got carpeting, and toys are scattered across the floor. They sit in silence, waiting patiently for the volunteer to bring the dog in.

Once they enter, the Pit bounds straight for Bucky, tailing wagging furiously as Bucky crouches down to pet her. Steve watches with thinly-veiled amusement as his friend rolls around on the floor with the dog, unable to bite back his laughter as the dog assaults Bucky with kisses. 

“You’re such a goddamn doormat when it comes to dogs, Buck,” Steve grins as he sits down cross-legged on the floor. The Pit seems to notice Steve once he’s seated and she moves tentatively toward him. 

“Hey there, mutt,” Steve greets her softly, palm out so she can sniff him. He must pass because her tongue sneaks out to lick his fingers. Steve laughs; it tickles.

“What do you wanna call her?” Steve asks as he reaches to scratch behind the dog’s ear. Her fur is smooth and soft, and her eyes begin to close in contentment. Steve guesses he could get used to having this big lug around their place.

When Steve looks up, Bucky’s eyes are wide, mouth open and moving as he attempts to form words. Steve quirks a brow, waiting.

“What do you mean _what do I wanna call her?”_ Bucky finally asks, voice incredulous. Steve barks out a laugh, shaking his head.

“You clearly wanna take this dog home with us,” Steve replies. “I’m not opposed. I doubt it’ll be today, and I’m sure there’s gonna be all kinds of paperwork. But once that’s all settled, we’re gonna have to name her.”

Bucky blinks at Steve, clearly surprised at the blond’s easy acquiescence to a question he hasn’t even asked yet. 

“I’ll, uh,” Bucky stammers with a grin. “I’ll think about it. Thank you, Stevie.”

Steve reaches out to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Steve tries valiantly to ignore the electricity singing through his veins at the contact, and mostly succeeds.

“You’re welcome, Buck,” Steve smiles. “Now let’s get this lovely lady and the rest of the pups in the place nice and clean and then we’ll talk to one of the people in charge, OK?”

Bucky nods, a wide, disbelieving smile lighting up his handsome features.

“OK.”

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t think you’d be all right with having a dog that big in the apartment,” Bucky says as they’re washing dinner dishes later that night. “Gonna be even more cramped in here once she moves in. Crate’ll probably take up half the living room and there’ll be toys all over the place.”

Steve shrugs, taking the plate Bucky hands him and drying it with a dish towel.

“Why’d you say yes?” Bucky asks.

Steve inhales deeply before looking up at Bucky. His features are soft and shadowed in the dim light of their kitchen, and Steve wants nothing more than to just lean up, grab him by the collar and kiss him until neither of them can breathe. But he doesn’t do that.

“You wanted her,” Steve replies as he refocuses his attention on the dish in his hands. “And you been through a lot, and I like dogs. Not as much as you do, but well enough to live with one. Just want you to be happy, Buck.”

Bucky’s silent, and when Steve dares to glance back up at the brunet, he loses his breath at how close Bucky’s face is to his own. Bucky’s blue-gray eyes are dark and intense, and Steve knows that look. He’s seen it on Bucky’s face countless times when they’re out and Bucky sees someone he wants.

But up until now, that someone’s never been Steve. Or if it has been, Steve’s never noticed.

“Gotta stop doin’ that, punk,” Bucky whispers as he leans closer, warm breath caressing Steve’s lips and startling a shudder from his small frame.

“Doin’ what?” Steve asks, and his voice sounds far away in his own ears as Bucky cups his chin. Like he’s underwater or something, which is appropriate because Steve thinks this must be what drowning feels like.

“Sayin’ things that make me wanna kiss you,” Bucky murmurs, and then his mouth is on Steve’s, soft and sweet and so _good_ the blond thinks he might die. Steve can think of far worse ways to go.

“What’d you do that for?” Steve asks softly when Bucky pulls away, lips still mere inches from Steve’s own as though he can’t wait to get back to kissing Steve. 

“Wanted to,” Bucky replies, carding a hand through Steve’s short, soft hair. “Thought maybe you might want me to. Was I wrong?”

“No,” Steve whispers, winding his arms around Bucky’s neck and pressing their foreheads together, taking a moment to enjoy the firm muscle beneath his hands, the heat of Bucky’s body against his own, Bucky’s spicy-sweet scent. “Can’t think of anything I want more.”

“Good,” Bucky says, and then he’s kissing Steve in earnest, tongue pushing past Steve’s lips as he coaxes Steve to hop up and wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist. 

Steve tugs Bucky’s hair until the brunet pulls back for a moment, looking down at Steve with mild confusion.

“This still ok?” Bucky asks, concerned.

“’S fine,” Steve grins against Bucky’s lips. “But if you wanna fuck me, I’d kind of prefer it be in a bed and not up against our kitchen counter. Not the first time, anyway.”

Steve laughs as Bucky nearly trips over his own feet in his haste to get them into his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think of Peach for a name?” Bucky murmurs as he kisses Steve’s neck. The two of them are sleepy and sated, curled around each other in a delicious post-sex haze. 

“She’s your dog, Bucky,” Steve replies. “Call her whatever you want.”

“Stevie, baby, she’s _our_ dog,” Bucky laughs as he tugs Steve closer. Steve goes willingly, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s waist as they cuddle. “Also, this is now _our_ bed. Which _our_ dog will probably end up sleepin’ in.”

“Is that right?” Steve teases, propping his head up with one hand as he looks at Bucky. “Got everything figured out awful fast, Buck.”

Bucky leans forward, kissing Steve’s lips gently. 

“You want this too, don’t you?" Bucky asks, his voice soft and tentative.

Steve nods, kissing the tip of Bucky’s nose. “Yes.”

“Then why not move fast?” Bucky grins as he hugs Steve tight. “Wasted enough time, haven’t we?”

“Guess we have,” Steve sighs as he snuggles against Bucky’s chest, wondering how long Bucky's wanted him and resolving to ask later. He's too sleepy now. 

Steve wraps an arm around Bucky's midsection and kisses Bucky's throat before murmuring, "I love you," against the smooth skin. 

Bucky takes Steve's chin in his hand, tilting the blond's head until their gazes meet. 

"You mean that, Steve?" Bucky whispers, and the smile on his face is the most beautiful thing Steve's ever seen. As long as he can have this man in his life, he doesn't need anything else.

"Yeah," Steve rasps past the lump forming in his throat. "Yeah, I do."

“I love you too,” Bucky replies, kissing Steve gently before letting the smaller man place his head on Bucky's chest.

“And Buck?” Steve mumbles as he begins to drift toward sleep. 

“Yeah, Steve?”

“I think Peach sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Always up for prompts on [tumblr.](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/)


End file.
